Phoenix Reborn
by angelsakurat2
Summary: The ending of New Moon, Bella saved Edward but can't help that she still feels that she is still alone in the world and a part of her is missing. Bella changed to a vampire, but something else also happens after the change. harem. YURI
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

_There was a famous legend that says there were a special family that have special gifts, their gifts ranges to physical aspects like controlling the one of the elements to mental powers like telepathy. The clan was the top of the magical communities with their powerful abilities, but that was not the reason they were so powerful and unique, it was because the family are able to transform into legendary creatures like dragons, phoenix, and even other famous animals in many culture legends._

_It was told that this clan originated from the east and with the four most powerful creatures originate from with strongest as the phoenix named Suzaku, next the dragon named Seiryuu, third the tiger named Byakko, and finally the weakest of the four is Gendu._

_These four stand as generals that guard the order of the four corners of the world when the other clan members of there clan married and other mythical creatures, since they like the werewolves have imprints only on the other creatures like them that has three forms a human, hybrid, and there full on creature form._

_Two other aspect of people being jealous of them is that they are descendant of gods, so that makes them more beautiful than a vampire and more alluring than a siren. These aspect made many jealous, envied, and lusted over my many males and females._

_Combined with there power and beauty they were worship by many humans that see them as gods. And with all the power the clan had many other creatures became jealous and sought to destroy them._

_The clan was almost destroyed except for some of the few that escaped, but before the destruction a seer of the clan prophesied that one day the clan will be restored to it former glory and flourish under he rule by the strongest of them that will ever live. She will have the aspect of the phoenix beloved by the gods and control over all four elements._

_But she will be of duo species one side of the sun and the other of the night with multiple mates that are connected to her soul, but these mates are very special._

_As people heard this they regained there hope when they were told of this prophecy that will come. And so the elders of the clan decided to seal there powers and other physical aspects making them from the most supernaturally beautiful to attractive in the human sense of their descendant powers so that they will not be hunted and used as a breeding stock for the other species that wronged them._

_And the seal will only break when the Savior awakens and only she could awaken your aspect if you only have good intentions and not full of malice in your heart._

_As time past the species was forgotten and turned into myths for the supernatural communities, while the clan waited for the birth of the savior. The clans name were called the Mystics._


	2. Chapter 2 the Awakening

***Edward Bashing"**

Chapter 2 Change

**Bella POV**

What is happening around me first I had to save my ex-boyfriend who I just got over from the heartbreak when he just left me shivering in the middle of the forest. I only did it because I know that the rest of the Cullens will be heartbroken if he died and that I will feel guilty about it since he thought I died.

At least Alice came back because after my breakdown I realized that I did not love Edward like I thought, but it was the thought of my best friend leaving me without saying bye. And when I asked Alice why they left Forks she told me that Edward was the one that told the family that I told them to leave saying they were to dangerous to be in her life.

When Alice told me this I was really angry and the remaining feelings I had for Edward vanished from my heart. I explained this to Alice and she was mad too that Edward lied to the family. The strange thing was that when I became angry my blood started to boil and I felt like I was on fire with the moisture around her forming mist and the ground started to shake a little. That was when I saw Edward about to step out.

I was happy that I saved the Cullens from the sadness they would had felt, but I wanted to shrug off Edwards arm from my shoulders, but I am really exhausted mentally from this ordeal and thinking about the strange things that happened around me after I moved to Forks and on the ride over after telling Alice the truth. And I had to think about the the attractions I felt for Alice, Rosalie, and the new blonde vampire that we are following down this dark hallway underground the castle.

She was really beautiful like an angel, with her ruby colored eyes and her petite frame She looks to be 15 or 16 years old when she turned.

**Alice POV**

What is happening first Edward lied about Bella wanting us to leave and him hurting Bella. I thought that she was his True Mate, but I have to be wrong because True Mate won't be able to hurt each other and Edward did when he left Bella in the woods. That is the reason that I did not tell Bella my feelings for her and that Jasper is not my mate, but everyone assume that because we never been apart. He is just an overprotective brother that hovers a lot.

I should have known that Bella wasn't his mate from the way they interacted with each other. The relationship between them seemed controlling and nothing natural about the relationship. Well at least Bella realized it and don't have feelings for him anymore.

Edward growled at me and it seems like he is in denial that Bella has no feelings for him anymore from the possessive arm still around her shoulders. To get him from further reading about my feelings to Bella I began to hum Born This Way by Lady Gaga.

I stopped humming when we reached the throne room with the three kings sitting in the throne with Marcus being depresses, Caius the perpetual angry of the trio, and finally Aro the one with the smiling face that is borderline creepy.

I know that Aro wants me, Edward, and Jasper to leave the Olympic Coven to join the Volturi because of our gifts from the vision I just had. And I noticed that Bella kept glancing at Jane for a while and kept looking away.

Edward tightened his arm around Bella as if to comfort her, while Bella looked like she didn't want to be here.

Aro than began to walk up to Edward to ask for his hand and Marcus looked interested in Bella for some reason and stared at her like she is the reason for him to live after his mate died. Back to Aro, I observed that he wanted to hold Bella's hand and see if his ability works on her.

**Edward POV**

I can't believe that Bella came to save me and I do not believe what Alice said about Bella being over me or hates me. And if she does not have feelings for me anymore than I will just have to win her back easily because is my mate. I just have to put on the charms again cause she fell in love with me quickly last time she will fall in love with me again the same way.

Now I will protect her from becoming a monster like me. For now I will follow Aro's orders so that Bella could live and go back home to Forks. I know that I know that Aro will become interested in Bella because she blocks my ability to read her mind.

**End of EPOV**

After Aro looked over Edward memories he looked to Edward. "How can you be around her with the smell of her delicious blood present.

"Not without difficulty." "May I." "Ask her." "Dear Bella, May I." Bella hesitantly reaches her hand out and Aro grabs it and tries to read her memories, but he isn't able to. He lets go of her hand and his face lights up like he found a new toy.

Jane sees his expression and begins to growl at him, but she doesn't know why even though she puts on a face devoid of emotion she thinks that Bella is intriguing doesn't want to harm her. But that is not possible because just now Aro asked her to use her powers on Bella.

Jane turns to Bella and begins to smile to stay in character, but she is depressed on the inside. She feels that Bella is someone important to her and wishes to protect her. When Edward jump in front of Bella she was really happy that he did this because she never liked Edward with his hypocrisy over hating his own species. And a genuine smile graces her lips.

While this was happening Bella feels conflicted she knows that she doesn't love Edward anymore, but she has history with him and doesn't want to see him hurt because that will sadden Esme.

Aro tells Jane to stop and uses her powers on Bella next. When nothing was happening she begins to narrow her eyes at Bella to stay in character to seems the same. Aro become more happy because he believes that Alec power also don't work on her.

"Well this is intriguing." Everyone turns to Marcus and was surprised because that he spoke let alone smile at Bella.

Aro was surprised by this. "What do you see brother."

"Bella here has found her mate here in Jane and something else." Marcus stops talking, but Aro wants to see so he walks to Marcus to see his memory and he begins to smile. As Aro smile Edward begins to growl from his position in front of Bella after Jane stop trying to attack Bella. His eyes begins to become a little dark around his gold colored eyes from the hatred towards Jane and an obsession towards Bella is formed that he is in denial that Bella is not his mate.

Aro eyes light up more from what he sees in Marcus memories of Bella and Caius becomes annoyed that that he doesn't know what is going on and grabs Aro hands. They then stand in place not moving only communicating.

Caius lets go of Aro hand and sits back in his throne thinking that they should kill Bella because she is going to bring trouble to the Volturi.

**Bella POV**

I am confused about what is going on here and I am wondering why I am drawn to Alice too since Jane is suppose to be my mate.

I was shocked that Jane is my mate when in the past I thought Edward was since he kept saying he was my mate, but know when I looked back it seems like he was trying to force me to be his mate.

I glance over at Aro because he was closely observing me like he is looking at me like I am a present waiting to be unwrapped. "Bella here would have to be turned to protect our secrets."

There was a scream after Aro finished speaking and Edward was about to attack someone, but two guards were holding him back. When I glanced at Alice, there were guards behind her too in case she does the same thing. I finally turn back to look at Aro.

"What is my other option."

"Death"

I look to Jane she looked at me expectantly like she expects me to turn into a vampire. I turn back to Aro and said, "I want to be turned."

Aro begins to smile, "Jane dear why don't you do the honor of changing her." I look to Jane and she started to smile and is in front of me quickly.

I look in her eyes and I got lost in her blood red eyes. I could here Edward dimly yelling at the Background, while Alice looks upset when she looks at me and Jane.

Jane leans in and bits me to inject venom in me. My whole body begins to burn and it feels like I am dying from the pain and I could here myself scream.

Before I blacked out from the pain I saw Jane looking at me with worry in her eyes.

**Alice POV**

After Bella was turned she started to feels more of a connection to her. Jane picks up Bella and decides to bring her to her room while I go off to contact the family.

"Hello? Alice." "Yeah Carlise it's me." "Thank God, how is Edward is he okay." "Yeah he is, but I have some news for you Bella turned into a Vampire." " 'gasp' we will be there." "All right, bye guys."

I cant believe that Bella is vampire, but I can't help but wonder what Marcus saw other than Bella mate bond to Jane.

**Bella POV**

Everything hurts and I can't help screaming in pain. Then it suddenly just stopped. I opened my eyes but all I see is darkness around me except the light right in front of me. I walk towards the light.

As I walk I am soon engulfed in light and I see images of long forgotten people and the strange abilities they have that are extraordinary abilities such as turning into animals that have never been seen before. I watch as the people prosper and live in peace until they were destroyed by creatures that were jealous of there abilities and attacked them in the dead of night with only a handful survived

She watch the chief son saving leading the survivors when his dad ordered him to lead them away from the village and the decision he made in sealing their powers and their descendant powers away. Along with there beauty.

When it came to and end Bella was wondering why she has deep sadness for the scene of people dying like she lost numerous family members. As she was pondering this feelings she didn't notice that someone joined her.

When she looked up she notice the most beautiful women she has ever seen dressed in a white gown the hugged her hourglass figure with C- cup breast, long bond hair, that framed her angelic face, with deep violet colored eyes with a hint of blue around her pupil.

As Bella was looking at the stranger in shock she can't help but feel a familiar tug to the stunning woman in front of her.

The women notices this and started to giggle, which shocked Bella out of her staring. I could the blush rising to my cheeks from embarrassment.

"There is nothing to be embarrassed of child we are family. My name is Scarlet and I am your ancestor and what you just saw was what happened to our kind a thousand years ago."

"I don't believe you how am I like them I know that I a not that attractive, since after they sealed there powers the people still look gorgeous are related to me."

"But they are and haven't you ever wondered why you aren't able to trace your ancestor after a certain point in time, like they just magically show up out of no where."

I don't know how to reply to that reasoning because it makes sense.

"And haven't you notice the changes you went through like how you seem to attract the supernatural and on the way here the temperature of your surroundings changed with your blood boiling."

After the speech I am starting to believe what she is telling me about my ancestor are from the supernatural world.

"Okay I believe you, but why are you doing here in my head when I am turning into a vampire?"

"I am here to teach you how to unlock your true self and revive our clan like the prophecy foretold."

"What prophecy?"

As Scarlet tells Bella of the prophecy saying that she will revive the clan with her mates. "Wait, mates!"

"Yes, you have more than one mate there are four in total. And I will transfer all my knowledge to you when you awaken not as a vampire, but your Mystic blood also."

I can't believe this is happening, but that will explain why I am drawn to Alice and Jane right now, it is because they are my mates.

"I will now teach you the process on awakening your powers and true self, it helped that the process started after you got over your ex-boyfriend and realized who you are truly meant to be with. The mind block before is another factor on who you are because it is one of our abilities to have a minor block in our mind to protect it from intruders."

As Scarlet is teaching Bella the process to change to her true form, somethings was happening outside while her body is still undergoing the change.

**Jane POV**

This human is going to be my mate finally after a thousand years I am going to have a mate that will stand by my side. When I first saw her I was captivated by her she was beautiful with her long chestnut hair and eyes that you could get lost in.

It hurts that she has to be in so much pain. I would take her place right now, can't. I could only be here for my mate and if that Cullen boy shows up I will ring him unimaginable pain for trying to claim my mate.

I hated the Cullen _boy_ because he is close to my Bella and I want him to feel pain for touching _MY_ _BELLA. _I was pulled out of my thoughts on torturing the boy slowly and painfully for touching my mate. When I recalled what Marcus said about the extra bond and how strange it was.

As I was loose myself to thoughts of my mate I didn't hear the door opening, until the person was right next to me. When I looked over I was surprised that it was Alice Cullen.

"How is she?"

I looked at her to find any deception in her eyes. "She will wake up soon. It has been three days since the transformation."

Alice thinks if she should tell Jane that she can't see Bella in her vision anymore, but someone different when she looks at her. " My family are here and they are wondering if they could come in to greet Bella when she wakes up."

As I was about deny it, I thought about it and could see that she cares for my mate. "Fine, her heartbeat is almost gone send them in."

As Alice opened the door for them to enter Bella heartbeat stopped and she opened her eyes.

She is beautiful with her auburn colored waves that floor like silk, with her skin hard as diamonds with the imperfection gone, and blood red eyes. The most odd thing was that she didn't act like a newborn, with all the blood lust and hunger shoe should experience.

As I was thinking this she looked around her, she got off the bed and stepped away from everyone.

She then started to close her eyes and stood in place, until the air decided to become cold, wind decided to blow, It started to smell like earth, and finally the temperature decided to heat up until Bella caught on fire.

Everyone was in shock at what was happening. Rose does not have her scowl on her face, and everyone else was in sadness because they thought that Bella died, until a figure stepped out.

This figure is not the person they saw being consumed with fire, she is easily the most beautiful woman they have ever seen in there life with long auburn colored hair with red, white, and green high lights in her hair, she ha kissable red lips, with skin fairer than a vampire, and an hour glass figure that could turn heads under the flowing white dress. The most notable thing is that her eyes are unusual they are a mixture of red and violet with some flames that would occasionally flicker in her eyes.

I was thinking that my mate died until I saw this person that stepped out of the flames and knew it was Bella, but I had to know that it was her. "Bella?"

She turned to me and smiled and walked up to me and caressed my famous like lovers. She began to smile, but she eyes rolled up and began to fall until I caught her.

"WHAT WAS THAT HOW CAN THIS BE BELLA!"


End file.
